


I lost her forever and now she is gone

by SupernaturalLover19



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 1960s, 1963, F/M, Internet in the 1950s, Jared is so done, Jealous Jensen Ackles, Married Life, Pregnancy, President Kennedy, Senator John F. Kennedy - Freeform, Supernatural in the 1950s, The Kennedys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalLover19/pseuds/SupernaturalLover19
Summary: The reader had always like Jensen more than a friend but he was dating danneel. She meets Senator John F.Kennedy at a party and they fall in love. Jensen finally realized that he had feelings towards the reader but it's too late now.
Relationships: Genevieve Cortese/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles & Danneel Harris, John F. Kennedy/Reader, Misha Collins/Vicki Vantoch
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the Internet didn't come out until 1969 but just pretend it came out in the 1950s. 
> 
> Ik that JFk didn't wear a wedding ring but He is going to wear one in this story and he isn't a cheater.

* * *

March 6, 1951

Y/N Arnold had met Senator John F.Kennedy at a fancy party that her sister Kim had dragged her to.

Hi. I'm John Kennedy, He said. Hi. I'm Y/n Arnold, You said.

Are you new around here? Bc I never saw you before until now, Jack said.

I’m from Brookline Massachusetts but I don't come to parties like this but my sister Kim had drag me here tonight, You said.

You are from Brookline Massachusetts. I grew up in Brookline Massachusetts with my family. I had noticed an accent by your voice, Jack said.

I didn't know you had an accent until now, You said .

Ik that we just meet. Would you like to grab a drink with me only if you want to, Jack asked?

I would love to, You said.

Fantastic, Jack said.

You two didn't notice Jensen look at you and Jack with a hurt look on his face.

Thank you for the good time, You said as you kiss his cheek.

You are very welcome and can I have your number, Jack said.

You look at him with a smile.Before you gave him your number.

You and Jack didn't notice a jealous Jensen in the background.

Who are you staring at, Jared asked?

Y/n, Jensen said.

Jared looked over at You and Jack.

Who is that she’s with, Jensen asked?

That's is. Senator John F.Kennedy, Jared said.

Great. She is hanging around a rich boy, Jensen said.

It looks like y/n is having a great time with him, Jared said.

Yeah it does look like that, Jensen said .

Are you jealous of John Kennedy, Jared said .

Yeah, I am. Y/n looks so happy with him and I had a chance to make her mine but I lost it and she will never be mine, Jensen said.

Why don't you go up and talk to her, Jared said.

I am going to do that now, Jensen said.

Jensen was about to walk towards you.

When he saw you kiss John Kennedy's cheek.

His heart shattered into pieces

What happen, Jared asked ?

I was about to walk up to her when I saw, Jensen said.

What did you see, Jared said.

Y/n had kissed him on the cheek, Jensen said.

Wow. I wasn't expecting that all, Jared said.

I had a chance with y/n and I had ruin it, Jensen said.

You did have a chance with her. Y/n had like you and when she seen that you were dating danneel at the time and it hurt her bad. Now she has moved on without you and you don't like it one bit, Jared said.

( December 9, 1951)

You and Jack have been dating for nine months now.

Everything has been great with Jack.

Jack had ended up asking you to move in with him.

You end up telling him yes. 

Do you know if Y/n still dating John Kennedy, Jensen asked? 

I think so, Jared said.

John Kennedy is so lucky. What does Y/n see in him, Jensen said.

He seems like a nice guy. He is good looking and Y/n seems happy with him, Jared said.

I should be with her but I had failed and now she is happy with John Kennedy, Jensen said.

I had seen Y/n moving boxes into a house, Jared said.

Why was she moving boxes into someone house, Jensen said .

I think that John had asked y/n to move in with him and she said yes, Jared said.

Why is she moving in with him so quick, Jensen said.

Idk. It not our business and It’s their relationship, Jared said. 

Jensen look up and seen You and Jack.

They are here, Jensen said .

Who is here, Jared asked? 

Y/n and John Kennedy, Jensen said.

Jared turn around and see you smiling at Jack.

So. She is having a good time with him, Jared said .

Can I have everyone attention, Jack said .

Everyone and You look up at him.

Y/n Mackenzie Arnold. I love you with all my heart and when I had first met you. I thought that you were beautiful and anyguy would be lucky to have as their’s and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will You Marry Me, Jack said as he got down on one knee.

No. This isn't happening and please tell me that she is going to say no, Jensen said.

Grow up and let her be happy, Jared said.

You had a huge smile on your face.

Jensen was about to get up .

Sit your ass down now. You aren't going ruin this for her, Jared said. 

Yes, I will marry you, You said.

Everyone clapped but Jensen .

Jack slips the ring on your finger.

I love you so much, You said as you hug him .

I love you to, Jack said.

Mrs .Y/N Kennedy. That has a good ring to it don't you think Jensen, Jared teased .

Shut up, Jensen mumble.


	2. Chapter 2

September 12, 1952

Today is the day.Y/n and Jack get married, Jared said .

Ik. You don't have to remind me, Jensen said.

Are you going to get ready for the wedding. Bc we have to be there soon, Jared said.

Idk. If I will go or not and I don't want to see y/n getting married to a rich boy that will just break her heart, Jensen said.

Are you fucking stupid? Y/n is happy with John Kennedy and you should be happy for her but here you are being a dumbass like always and grow the fuck up, Jared said.

I had blown my chance with her, Jensen said .

Yeah you did. But now she is getting married and it's now too late for you and it's your own fault and you know it, Jared said.

I don't want Y/n to get married to John F.Kennedy, Jensen said.

Are you kidding me. You can tell that y/n is in love with John Kennedy and you know it true. Ik that she is crazy in love with him by the look in her eyes when she sees him and I have to get going and you can stay here and cry like away, Jared said.

( Church)

You look beautiful and Jack is so lucky to have you, Jack's father Joe said.

Thank you for walking me down the aisle. Since my father isn't here, You said.

You ready, Joe said.

Yeah, I am, You said with a smile.

Music started to play.

The first time I looked in your eyes I knew

That I would do anything for you

The first time you touched my face I felt

What I'd never felt with anyone else

I want to give back, what you've given to me

And I want to witness all of your dreams

Now that you've shown me who I really am

I want to be more than just your man

I want to be the wind that fills your sails

And be the hand that lifts your veil

And be the moon that moves your tide

The sun coming up in your eyes

Be the wheel that never rusts

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more

I want to be your everything

When you wake up I'll be the first thing you see

And when it gets dark you can reach out to me

I'll cherish your words and I'll finish your thoughts

I'll be your compass baby when you get lost

I want to be the wind that fills your sails

Be the hand that lifts your veil

Be the moon that moves your tide

The sun coming up in your eyes

Be the wheel that never rusts

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more

I want to be your everything

I'll be the wheel that never rusts

And be the spark that lights you up

All that you've been dreaming of and more, so much more

I want to be your everything

I want to be your everything

I want to be your everything, I want to be your everything

Your family and Jack's family stand up as the doors open.

You had a smile on your face as you walk down the aisle.

Who gives this lady away today, The Priest said.

I do, Joe said.

Joe kissed your cheek. Before he sits down by his wife Rose.

You look beautiful, Jack said.

You look handsome, You said.

Before we started. Does anyone have I reject, The Priest said.

Nobody raised their hands.

Jack. You go first, The Priest said.

Y/n. Ever since you came into my life. You had change it. Ever time I look into your eyes, I fall more in love with you, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and I can't wait to see what our future is like, Jack said.

Y/n. You go, The Priest said.

Jack. When I first had met you and I thought that you were cute. I keep on falling more in love with you, Jack. I love you so much, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, You said.

Do you, Y/N Mackenzie Arnold take John Fitzgerald Kennedy to be your wedded husband to have and hold, until death do you part, The Priest said.

I do, You said.

Do you, John Fitzgerald Kennedy take Y/N Mackenzie Arnold to be your wedded wife to have and hold, until death do your part, The Priest said.

I do, Jack said.

The rings please, The Priest said.

Jack slides the ring onto your finger. You do the same for him.

I now present. Mr.and Mrs.Kennedy.

You may now kiss your bride.

Jack grab you and pulled you into a kiss.

Everyone clapped.

You and Jack walk down the aisle holding hands as everyone clapped.

The song is for the new married couple.

The music starts to play .

There's been a change in me!

I have a lovely disposition

That's very strange in me

And life's as sweet as it can be

I've lots of courage and ambition

From every care my mind is free

So I repeat, with your permission

There's been a change in me!

Have you heard I married an angel

I'm sure that the change'll be awf'lly good for me

Have you heard an angel I married

To heaven she's carried this fellow with a kiss

She is sweet and gentle, so it isn't strange

When I'm sentimental, she loves me like an angel

Now you've heard, I married an angel

This beautiful change'll be awf'lly good for me

Have you heard I married an angel

I'm sure that the change'll be awf'lly good for me

Have you heard an angel I married

To heaven she's carried this fellow with a kiss

She is sweet and gentle, so it isn't strange

When I'm sentimental, she loves me like an angel

Now you've heard, I married an angel

I'm so happy, You said as you look into Jack's eyes.

I love you, Mrs.Kennedy, Jack said .

I love you too, Mr.Kennedy, You said.


	3. Chapter 3

September 28, 1952

You haven't been feeling good for the last couple of days.

Jack had told you that you should go to the doctor and find out what's wrong.

So you end up going to the doctor.

Mrs.Kennedy, The nurse called.

You follow her into a room. You get your weight and health check.

Dr.Kayla will be in here soon.

Hello. I'm Dr.Kayla and what seems to be the problem, She asked?

I keep on throwing up in the morning and craving stuff that I don't like, You said.

Have you been sexual active, Dr.Kayla asked?

Yeah, You said.

I need you to pee in this cup for me, Dr.Kayla said.

Here you go, You said.

Dr. Kayla takes a pregnancy test and puts it in the cup.

Congratulations your pregnant, She said.

Omg, You said.

Lay back and pull up your shirt a little, Dr.Kayla said.

You pull up your shirt a little.

This might be cold, Dr.Kayla said as she puts the ultrasound gel on your stomach.

That is cold.

Let's see if we can find your baby, Dr.Kayla said as she moves the wand around your stomach.

You look at the screen.

There is your baby, Dr.Kayla said as she points at the screen.

Wow, You said.

I say that you are around 7-8 weeks along, Dr.Kayla said.

Here are your pictures, She said.

You put the pictures in your jacket.

Your next appointment is October 16, Dr.Kayla says.

How was the doctor appointment, Jack asked ?

It went good and I had found out what is wrong with me, You said with a smile.

What did you find out, Jack asked? 

I have something that I need to show you and I’m a little scared thought, You said as you take the ultrasound picture out of your jacket.

Here you go, You said as you hand the picture over to Jack .

Jack looked at you than the picture.

Your, Jack said .

Pregnant, You said with a smile .

I'm going to be a father, Jack said.

Yes. I'm so excited, You said.

I love you so much, Jack said as he pulls you into a kiss .

I love you too, You said as you kiss him back.

Aren't you happy for y/n and John, Jared asked?

No really, Jensen said.

Are you kidding me? You need to grow up and move on bc Y/n has moved on and she looks happy with him, Jared said.

Breaking News. Senator John F.Kennedy and Y/N Kennedy are expecting their first child together. Congratulations to the couple .

I'm excited for them and y/n is going make a fantastic mother to their child, Jared said. 

I can't believe that she is already pregnant. They haven't even been married one month and she is already knock up by him, Jensen said .

Are you fucking kidding me? First John Kennedy is her husband and get that threw your freaking head and maybe they want children and it's their marriage, Jared said. 

What is so special about John F.Kennedy? What does she see in him, Jensen said .

First. He looks like a nice guy and you shouldn't judge him if you never have met him. Y/n had fallen in love with him by the charm that he has and the smile. Second Y/n love him and that all that matter and John makes her happy. Don't you want y/n to be happy and I'm thinking that you don't want y/n to be happy bc of your jealousy of John F.Kennedy, Jared said. 

Can you just look her up for me, Jensen asked? 

Why Jared asked? 

I want to see if the pregnancy was true or not, Jensen said .

Of course, it's true, Jared mumbled. 

Ok. I will look up her up, Jared.

Y/N Mackenzie Arnold is an American socialite and photographer. She is the daughter of lead singer Bradley Arnold of the rock band 3 doors down.

Born: September 9, 1928 ( age 24 years ) , Brookline Massachusetts

Height: 5’9’

Spouse: John F. Kennedy ( m.1952) 


	4. Chapter 4

December 12, 1952

Today. You were going to find out what the sex of the baby is.

You didn't care what the sex was as long, the baby was healthy.

Jack on the other hand. He is hoping that it's a girl and most husbands would want a son.

Mrs. Kennedy, The Nurse called.

You follow her into a room and got your weight check and your health.

Dr.Kayla will be in soon.

Hello Mrs.Kennedy. You are here today to find out the sex of the baby am I correct, Dr.Kayla asked?

Yeah, I am, You said.

Lay back and pull up your shirt a little, Dr.Kayla said.

You rolled up your shirt a little and watch put the gel on your stomach.

There is your baby, Dr.Kayla said as she moves the wand around your stomach as the baby moves on the screen.

Wow, You said.

Do you want to know the sex, Dr.Kayla asked?

Yeah, I do, You said.

Congratulations it's a girl, Dr. Kayla said.

Here are your pictures, Dr.Kayla said.

You put the pictures in your jacket.

Your next appointment is January 9 and I say your due date is June 28, Dr.Kayla said.

What if she comes one month early, You asked?

She will be fine and nothing to worry about, Dr.Kayla said. 

How did the appointment go, Jack asked ?

It went good and I had found out what we are having, You said with a smile. 

I think that I already know, Jack said.

If you already know? What am I having then, You asked? 

A girl, Jack said as he smiles at you.

You smile at him.

I'm right, Jack said .

Yeah. I'm having a girl and so you were right about the baby being a girl, You said.

I love you and I'm excited to meet her soon, Jack said as he lay his hand on your stomach.

I love you too and I'm ready to meet her already and I hope that she looks just like you and the rest of our kids in the future, You said as you lay your head on his shoulder. 

How many kids do you want, Jack asked? 

2-4 kids, You said.

How many kids do you want, You asked? 

3-5 kids, Jack said.

Wow, You said.

Is that a lot of kids, Jack asked? 

No. I want to give you a big family with a lot of kids, You said with a smile .

I love you, Jack said as he pulls you into a kiss .

I love you too, You said as you kiss him back. 


	5. Chapter 5

May 29, 1953

Um Jack, You said.

What wrong, Jack asked?

My water broke. She is coming now, You said as you hold your stomach.

You aren't due until another month, Jack said as he helps you off the couch.

She wants out now, You said before you cry out in pain as another contraction goes threw you.

Let's get you to the hospital now, Jack said as he helps you out the door.

( Hospital )

Hello Mrs.Kennedy. How are you feeling, Dr.Kayla asked?

In pain, You said.

Do you want a Epidural, Dr. Kayla asked? 

No, You said.

I'm going to check you, Dr. Kayla said .

You look away as she does that.

You are 5cm now. Just couple more hours to go before you can push, Dr.Kayla said. 

Five hours later.

Let's check you now, Dr.Kayla said .

You are at 10cm now. You are going to start pushing now, Dr.Kayla said.

Ok Mrs.Kennedy. Give me a big push on the count of 3, Dr.Kayla said.

3

2

1

Pushed, Dr.Kayla said.

Your grip on Jack’s hand tighten as you push .

Good good. Give me another big push, Dr.Kayla said .

You give another big push .

I can see her head and two more pushes and she will be out, Dr.Kayla said .

You give two big pushes .

You fall back against your pillow .

Crying feel the air.

Congratulations it's a girl, Dr.Kayla said as she lays the baby on your chest.

Hi baby girl, You said.

I'm going to clean her and weigh her and I will be right back, Dr.Kayla said.

Here you go mommy, Dr.Kayla said.

Hi beautiful. I'm your mommy, You said as you run your finger down her face .

Before I leave. I'm going to need a name, Dr.Kayla said .

Emilia Faith Kennedy, Jack said.

Beautiful name, Dr.Kayla said .

Thank you.

Do you want to hold her, You asked ?

Yeah I do, Jack said .

Here you go, You said as you hand Emilia over to Jack .

Hi beautiful. I'm your daddy and I will always protect you as long as I live, Jack whisper .

Emilia let out a yawn before she open her eyes .

Emilia's eyes were blue before they turn greenish-grey like Jack’s .

She has your eyes, You said as you lean closer to him .  
  


Yeah. She does, Jack said with a smile.

Emilia has come out looking just like Jack.

Happy Birthday Jack, You said with a smile.

I think that this is one of the best birthdays ever, Jack said as he looks down at Emilia in his arms with a smile. 

Emilia Faith Kennedy was born on May 29, at 2:30 pm.

Emilia had weighed. 8lbs 11oz 17 inches long .

Breaking News. Senator John F.Kennedy and Y/N Kennedy has welcomed a daughter together. Congratulations to the couple .

Kennedy Welcomes A Daughter! 


	6. Chapter 6

September 12, 1953

I can't believe that Y/n and John have been married for one year today. I can't believe that it has been a year already for them, Jared said.

Ik. You don't have to keep on reminding me about it all the time, Jensen said.

What is wrong with you now, Jared asked ?

Why do you keep on bring up John Kennedy with Y/n. All the freaking time, Jensen said .

First. John Kennedy is Y/n husband and father to their daughter. Stop being jealous of him and it gets old and it's ugly and grow the fuck up already, Jared said.

I'm not jealous of John Kennedy, Jensen said.

Bullshit. What do you call a man that is always mad that y/n choose someone over you. hating on her husband that you have never met and why would you think that Y/n would ever divorce John Kennedy and the worst part is you want to break up a marriage and break up a family for their daughter and what do you call that. Oh right Jealousy, Jared said .

You need some damn help and I'm not kidding about this at all. You need to move on and leave Y/n alone. She has moved on and happy with him and their daughter, Jared said.

What are you going to do if John Kennedy runs for President in the 1960s, Jared asked?

Richard Nixon is going to run against him and Nixon is going to win and Ik that Kennedy is going to lose, Jensen said .


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now It's have been four years and it's now 1957  
> . You and Jack have been married for five years now and Emilia is 4 .

November 27, 1957

You had ended up giving birth to Your and Jack’s second and third child.

You had got pregnant with twins. You had got pregnant in February and you had found out that you were having twins instead and in May.

You and Jack had found out that it was a boy and girl.

So you were happy that you were giving Jack a son soon and another daughter.

You and Jack had ended up naming them.

Penny Alice Kennedy and Patrick Fitzgerald Kennedy.

Penny had weighed. 8lbs 8oz 16 inches along .

Patrick had weighed. 8lbs 5oz 16 inches along.

Penny had come out looking like you but he had Jack’s eyes

Patrick had come out looking just like Jack and it scary. Bc, you have three Jack’s in your life now.

Kennedy Welcome A Son and A Daughter! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed. You and Jack have been married for 7 years. Emilia is 6, Penny and Patrick is 2.

October 1st, 1959

Are you sure that you don't want to stay here, Jack said?

No. I want to go with you to New York and watch your speech, You said.

It's going to be cold so. Dress the kids in warm clothes and yourself, Jack said.

We are leaving in one hour, Jack said.

Ok. I will get the kids ready now, You said.

You were dressed in a black dress and had a black coat on .

You had dress Emilia and Penny in black dress and a coat. You had dress Patrick in a suit and a coat.  
.

Are you ready to go, Jack said as he puts Patrick on his hip and grabs Penny's hand.

Yeah let's go, You said as you grab Emilia's hand. 

( New York )

You had Patrick and Penny on your hips and Emilia beside you as Jack went on stage.

It is a pleasure to be with you this evening -- particularly at this time of year when your thoughts begin to turn to the coming holidays. Although I am a little early I would like to say to each of you: "May you be inscribed for a good year."

I wish I could promise at the same time that the coming year will be a year of peace throughout the world -- that Berlin will become a city and not a crisis -- the questions about the Chinese offshore islands will be resolved -- the Laos and other Asian nations will be free to develop peacefully -- and that Israel will be able to live in harmony with its neighbors. But I fear these objectives must remain mere hopes.

Only in Israel has the threat of war failed to halt progress and human achievement. The years of crisis, through which we have been passing for thirty years, have left no more bitter heritage than the homelessness and landlessness of millions. Yet the people of Israel, who have combined idealistic vision with the great practical vigor, have proven that the human spirit -- even under the harshest suffering -- has the power of endurance which no tyranny can extinguish.

Israel is a land of many paradoxes. Prime Minister Ben-Gurion observed some years ago: "If you don't believe in miracles here, you aren't a realist." There are many such contrasts in the life of Israel. In Israel the present and the past are closely linked. They are part of a seamless web. As a state it is a newcomer to the family of nations, yet the people of Israel have an identity and a history which reaches back through the recorded history of man. The Israelis in a sense are the eldest of people and the youngest of nations. In Israel there is a constant process of rediscovery. One recent visitor writes:

"To redeem the people and reclaim the land by restoring them to each other is Israel's  
deepest aim. Linking the present to the pre-Exile past, they relive the Bible in its own  
etting; they wander and they dig; and things become near and real which had been a  
yth. They search for water where Moses struck the rock; they go for copper to King  
Solomon's mines. They rediscover themselves across a chasm of 2,000 years."

This sense of a historic past in a nation so young has been an enormous source of strength. It gives a sense of purpose not merely stale tradition. It is important as a legacy from the past -- but also as an incentive for the future. Out of this very sense of history Israel derives strength and courage to attack the overwhelming problems that crowd upon it -- poverty, land exhaustion and the enemy at the gate.

Israel is at one and the same time a strongly nationalistic and a strongly universalistic state. The State of Israel has of necessity remained well armed and alert against its neighbors. Yet during the same period Israel has been able to project future plans for all the Middle East, and to form close associations with other nations throughout the world. American friendship, support and trade constitute but one example. Israel has also formed links with France and other countries of Western Europe; she has developed trade and technical arrangements with the new nations of the world such as Ghana; and she has even closed the dark chasm between her own nation and Germany. The act of penance represented in the German-Israel reparations agreements is one of the most illustrious examples of statesmanship in recent years -- an important example to those who feel that only the sword can settle their quarrels.

The State of Israel is armed -- yet it is not militaristic. Even the need for troops has not been socially wasteful in the new nation. The training is often combined with work on the land -- with taming the desert, irrigating the rocky soil, building roads, aiding in village development and construction. The army is actually a great force for unifying and educating the people. It introduces a sense of equality and stature. It offers for many an important period of education and higher training.

Nor has her military and foreign policy yielded to the dangers of an empty militancy. On the day that the State of Israel came into existence, May 14, 1948, the Secretary-General of the Arab League declared: "This will be a war of extermination and momentous massacre which will be spoken of like the Mongolian massacres and the Crusades." But, though the Israelis' beachhead on the great land mass of the Middle East is subject constantly to alarms and invasions, the basic temper of their national life has been one of self-restraint and peace.

In eleven years their population has more than doubled; the production per man has been raised 50%; cultivated land has doubled, irrigated land quadrupled, and school attendance quadrupled. In most countries the economic pressure such strides create would require a period of consolidation. But Israel does not pause, even to take breath. There is no ceiling on their national aims. When it seemed likely that Israel would be required to absorb still an additional 200,000 immigrants in 1959 it simply accepted this as a fact and made plans to do it. The word "impossible" does not exist in the national vocabulary.

The Government of Israel hopes to double its industrial production again within five years. It hopes to reclaim another 500,000 acres which are now wholly desert or wasteland. It hopes to raise the export of goods and services by 20 per cent a year. And, phenomenal as they seem, judging from past experiences these hopes will be realized.

How can this miraculous rebirth and growth be explained? There are many reasons. But none is more decisive than the constant receptivity Israel has shown to new ideas -- it the power of knowledge. Israel in its establishment and in its development has confirmed the truth of Victor Hugo's observation: "Mightier than the tread of mighty armies is the power of an idea whose hour has come." There has been no lapse, no drift, in Israel's forward thrust; and at all times, in every way, it has kept in the foreground the highest standards of creativity and performance.

The United States can itself profitably study what has been done in Israel -- particularly in the field of education and science. There is no anti-intellectualism in Israel. It would be considered a denial of democratic progress. Israel's first President, the late, great Dr. Weizmann, was himself an outstanding scientist and humanist. As the director of the Weizmann Institute, with its staff of 600, declared: "Basic research is not a luxury but a necessity for any modern country." Already this Institute, together with the Hebrew University in Jerusalem and the Technion in Haifa, constitute one of the finest gatherings of intellectual resources in the world. From pure philosophy to applied aeronautical engineering, important work moves forward in these centers of learning. Their benefits are diffused throughout the land in higher standards of achievement, better methods of production, new articles for export, and a vigorous, healthy intellectual ferment.

What Israel has lacked in physical resources is compensated by her wealth of skills and by her growing horizons of learning and research. Architecturally Israel is one of the world's showpieces, especially in housing and schools. The home and the school, of course, have always been at the heart of Jewish life -- and now the state of Israel has given special attention and devotion to the creation of a climate in which they can flourish in dignity and beauty. But she also looks ahead to new frontiers of science -- to the peaceful benefits of nuclear and solar energy -- to the conversion of salt water into fresh -- to current and impressive developments in plant breeding and soil enrichment, from which an expanding population can find higher levels of income and human satisfaction.

Yet there are those who say that this national achievement is only an artifice -- that in fact Israel is the unsettling and fevered infection which has brought turmoil to the Middle East. Let us dispel for once and for all the myth that without Israel there would somehow be a natural harmony throughout the Middle East and the Arab world. We in the United States, under either Democratic or Republican administrations, have not, as many charge, mortgaged our policy in the Middle East to Israel. We have rather taken the prudent course of building on these people a position of strength for the Free World. This is a two-way street -- the United States has helped Israel -- but we also have been the beneficiary. And the strongest army in the Middle East is not a pawn to be lightly cast aside.

Quite apart from the values and hopes which the State of Israel enshrines -- and the past injuries which it redeems -- it twists reality to suggest that it is the democratic tendency of Israel which has injected discord and dissension into the Middle East. Even by the coldest calculations, the removal of Israel would not alter the basic crisis in the area. For, if there is any lesson which the melancholy events of the past few years have taught us, it is that, though Arab states are generally united in opposition to Israel, their political unities have not, as yet, risen above this essentially negative position. The basic rivalries and pressures within the Middle East, the quarrels over boundaries, the tensions involved in lifting their economies from stagnation, the cross-pressures of nationalism -- all of these factors would still be there, even if there were no Israel.

Israel, on the other hand, embodying all the characteristics of a Western democracy and having long passed the threshold of economic development, shares with the West a tradition of civil liberties, of cultural freedom, of parliamentary democracy, of social mobility. It has been almost untouched by Soviet penetration. Other leadership groups in the Arab states also draw inspiration and training from Western sources. But too often in these nations the leadership class is small, its popular roots tenuous, its problems staggering. In too many of the countries of the Middle East the Soviet model holds special attraction -- the more so since the United States and its Western allies have not been able to develop consistent, long-range policies to attack the real causes of political disintegration and economic backwardness which are the real allies of Arab Communism.

Yet the contours of the outstanding economic and political issues in the Middle East lend themselves basically to a regional approach. The project-by-project, country-by-country pattern of assistance is particularly ill-adapted in this area. The great river basins of the Middle East are international -- the Jordan, the Nile, the Tigris and the Euphrates. And there are other nations in the West besides the United States which can make important contributions in economic and technical assistance, under a regional approach.

It is time now that such an approach was more fully developed on the highest levels of our own Department of State. There has been no lack of pointers toward what a regional policy might include -- a multilateral regional development fund for refugee resettlement, the Jordan River multi-purpose scheme, a food pool making imaginative use of our agricultural surpluses, and, as a coordination agency, a Middle East Development Authority to pool capital and technical aid in that area. Such an authority -- and such an overall approach -- would encourage and provide incentive for realistic and constructive plans and projects, encourage a higher and more diversified level of private investment and enable talented and responsible Arab leaders to participate in economic planning and administration.

But unfortunately, all these and other plans have so far lacked the active political leadership which can break the paralysis of purpose. Only external Soviet aggression, which is only one danger, and not the most pressing to the Middle East, has been the subject of high level policy-planning. Only Communist penetration arouses us to action, too often poorly considered, poorly timed and poorly executed. But even apart from the Soviets' traditionally greedy desires on this vital region, the fact is that no greater opportunity exists for the United States than to take the lead in a new, comprehensive effort -- an effort which could diminish the fever in that tense and troubled area, and bend new energies to new, more promising and more constructive ventures.

Israel is one of the youngest republics but one of the oldest of peoples. The United States is one of the oldest republics but the youngest of peoples. It is our fervent hope that the warm and commonly beneficial relationship that has existed between these two countries may be expanded and strengthened. The reward can well be the most precious gift that can be bestowed -- peace in a troubled part of the world.

Thank you, Jack said.

When you two had got on the plane. The kids were asleep .

Thank you for coming with me today, Jack said.

You are welcome. I will always come with you and don't care what it is. I love you with all my heart and I'm excited to see what 1960 is going to be like for us, You said with a smile.

What are you watching, Jensen asked? 

John Kennedy speech in New York, Jared said.

Why are you watching his speech, Jensen said.

First. Bc, I can and I had like what he was saying so. Why do you care so much, Jared said.

I don't care. Nixon is going to run for President and Ik that he is going to win the 1960s election, Jensen said. 

Whatever you say, Jared, mumbled.

Please let Kennedy win the election that Jensen will shut the hell up about Nixon winning the election, Jared mumbled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now November 8, 1960. Kennedy Wins Election!. You and Jack have been married for eight years. Emilia is 7 and The twins are 3. You have a huge surprise for your husband. Your pregnant again.

November 8th, 1960

Are you coming Jensen. They are about to say who is going to win the election, Jared said.

I'm coming and I already know that who is going to win the election. One word Nixon, Jensen said.

Idk. I have a huge feeling that Kennedy is going to win the election, Jared said.

Here are the results. Kennedy 270 Nixon 264, The News Lady said .

Kennedy Wins The Election! 

No, Jensen said .

I think that he will be a great President and Y/n as First Lady, Jared said with a smile.

You had wanted Kennedy to win didn't you, Jensen said.

Well yeah, I did. Nixon look sick and Kennedy look good and healthy, Jared said.

I just want to say thank you to everyone that had voted for me and I'm going to give a speech, John said .

Ladies and gentlemen, I have received the following wire from Vice President Nixon. In that wire he says, "Senator John F. Kennedy, Hyannis Port, Massachusetts. I want to repeat through this wire the congratulations and best wishes I extended to you on television last night. I know that you will have united support of all Americans as you lead the nation in the cause of peace and freedom during the next four years." I reply to the vice president-- I sent him the following wire: "Vice President Nixon, Los Angeles, California. Your sincere good wishes are gratefully accepted. You are to be congratulated on a fine race. I know that the nation can continue to count on your unswerving loyalty in whatever effort you undertake, and that you and I can maintain our long-standing cordial relations in the years ahead. Sincerely, John Kennedy."

I received also a wire from President Eisenhower which says, "My congratulations to you for the victory you have just won at the polls. I will be sending you promptly a more comprehensive telegram suggesting certain measures that may commend themselves to you as you prepare to take over next January the responsibilities of the Presidency. Signed, Dwight D. Eisenhower. And I have sent to President Eisenhower the following wire: "I am grateful for your wire and good wishes. I look forward to working with you in the near future. The whole country is hopeful that your long experience in the service of your country can be drawn upon further in the years to come. With every good wish, signed, John Kennedy."

May I say in addition to all citizens of this country, Democrats, independents, Republicans, regardless of how they may have voted, that it is a satisfying moment to me and I want to express my appreciation to all of them and to Mr. Nixon personally. I particularly want to thank all of those who worked so long and so hard in this campaign on our behalf and who were generous to me in my visits throughout the country and who were generous enough to support me in the election on yesterday. To all Americans I say that the next four years are going to be difficult and challenging years for all of us. The election may have been a close one, but I think that there is general agreement by all of our citizens that a supreme national effort will be needed in the years ahead to move this country safely through the 1960s. I ask your help in this effort and I can assure you that every degree of mind and spirit that I possess will be devoted to the long-range interests of the United States and to the cause of freedom around the world. So now my wife and I prepare for a new administration and for a new baby. Thank you.

No way, Jared said .

New baby. You got to be kidding me, Jensen said .

What are you bitching about now, Jared asked.

Didn't y/n just had their second and third child, Jensen said.

She had the twins in 57. It's has been three years since the twins was born and they are about to turn three soon. I'm excited for them about having another child soon. Y/n had always wanted a big family and it happening with her husband John Kennedy and you can't stand it bc it not you, Jared said. 

I'm so happy for you and I can't believe that you had won the election and this is huge for us, You said with a smile .

Thank you, Jack said as he kisses you on the head .

Congratulations Jack, Bobby said .

Thank you Bobby, Jack said. 

Um. Can I talk to you for a minute y/n, Jack asked? 

Yeah, You said.

We will be right back, Jack said before he grabs your hand and walks away from his brother.

What do you need to talk about, You asked? 

Are you pregnant, Jack asked? 

Yes I am. I'm around 7 weeks and I'm sorry that I got pregnant around this time of the election, You said.

It's not your fault. It takes two to make a baby and I'm am excited to become a father again, Jack said.

I love you, You said as you wrapped your arms around him.

I love you too, Jack said.

I’m excited to meet Baby Kennedy number 4, You said with a smile.

Same and I have a feeling that this one is a girl, Jack said as he smiles at you.


	10. Chapter 10

January 20th 1961

Today is the day. When You and Jack move into the White House .

Wow, it's beautiful, You said as you hold on to Jack’s arm tightly.

People were showing you and Jack around the White House and it was cold outside.

I shouldn't have wear a dress. It's too cold for this, You mumbled.

Jack looks at you with a look.

You smile at him.

This is our new home for the next four years, Jack said as he looks down at you.

I'm excited and I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to see what the next four years is going to be and I have a feeling that those years are going to be great, You said as you pull him into a kiss .

Same and I can't wait to meet our daughter, Jack said as he kisses back .

Don't you mean our son, You said.

I have a feeling that it's going to be another girl and Ik that I’m right about this, Jack said.

We will see in February, You said.

I have to give a speech soon, Jack said .

Ok, You said.

We observe today not a victory of party but a celebration of freedom--symbolizing an end as well as a beginning--signifying renewal as well as change. For I have sworn before you and Almighty God the same solemn oath our forebears prescribed nearly a century and three-quarters ago.

The world is very different now. For man holds in his mortal hands the power to abolish all forms of human poverty and all forms of human life. And yet the same revolutionary beliefs for which our forebears fought are still at issue around the globe--the belief that the rights of man come not from the generosity of the state but from the hand of God.

We dare not forget today that we are the heirs of that first revolution. Let the word go forth from this time and place, to friend and foe alike, that the torch has been passed to a new generation of Americans--born in this century, tempered by war, disciplined by a hard and bitter peace, proud of our ancient heritage--and unwilling to witness or permit the slow undoing of those human rights to which this nation has always been committed, and to which we are committed today at home and around the world.

Let every nation know, whether it wishes us well or ill, that we shall pay any price, bear any burden, meet any hardship, support any friend, oppose any foe to assure the survival and the success of liberty.

This much we pledge--and more.

To those old allies whose cultural and spiritual origins we share, we pledge the loyalty of faithful friends. United there is little we cannot do in a host of cooperative ventures. Divided there is little we can do--for we dare not meet a powerful challenge at odds and split asunder.

To those new states whom we welcome to the ranks of the free, we pledge our word that one form of colonial control shall not have passed away merely to be replaced by a far more iron tyranny. We shall not always expect to find them supporting our view. But we shall always hope to find them strongly supporting their own freedom--and to remember that, in the past, those who foolishly sought power by riding the back of the tiger ended up inside.

To those people in the huts and villages of half the globe struggling to break the bonds of mass misery, we pledge our best efforts to help them help themselves, for whatever period is required--not because the communists may be doing it, not because we seek their votes, but because it is right. If a free society cannot help the many who are poor, it cannot save the few who are rich.

To our sister republics south of our border, we offer a special pledge--to convert our good words into good deeds--in a new alliance for progress--to assist free men and free governments in casting off the chains of poverty. But this peaceful revolution of hope cannot become the prey of hostile powers. Let all our neighbors know that we shall join with them to oppose aggression or subversion anywhere in the Americas. And let every other power know that this Hemisphere intends to remain the master of its own house.

To that world assembly of sovereign states, the United Nations, our last best hope in an age where the instruments of war have far outpaced the instruments of peace, we renew our pledge of support--to prevent it from becoming merely a forum for invective--to strengthen its shield of the new and the weak--and to enlarge the area in which its writ may run.

Finally, to those nations who would make themselves our adversary, we offer not a pledge but a request: that both sides begin anew the quest for peace, before the dark powers of destruction unleashed by science engulf all humanity in planned or accidental self-destruction.

We dare not tempt them with weakness. For only when our arms are sufficient beyond doubt can we be certain beyond doubt that they will never be employed.

But neither can two great and powerful groups of nations take comfort from our present course--both sides overburdened by the cost of modern weapons, both rightly alarmed by the steady spread of the deadly atom, yet both racing to alter that uncertain balance of terror that stays the hand of mankind's final war.

So let us begin anew--remembering on both sides that civility is not a sign of weakness, and sincerity is always subject to proof. Let us never negotiate out of fear. But let us never fear to negotiate.

Let both sides explore what problems unite us instead of belaboring those problems which divide us.

Let both sides, for the first time, formulate serious and precise proposals for the inspection and control of arms--and bring the absolute power to destroy other nations under the absolute control of all nations.

Let both sides seek to invoke the wonders of science instead of its terrors. Together let us explore the stars, conquer the deserts, eradicate disease, tap the ocean depths and encourage the arts and commerce.

Let both sides unite to heed in all corners of the earth the command of Isaiah--to "undo the heavy burdens . . . (and) let the oppressed go free."

And if a beachhead of cooperation may push back the jungle of suspicion, let both sides join in creating a new endeavor, not a new balance of power, but a new world of law, where the strong are just and the weak secure and the peace preserved.

All this will not be finished in the first one hundred days. Nor will it be finished in the first one thousand days, nor in the life of this Administration, nor even perhaps in our lifetime on this planet. But let us begin.

In your hands, my fellow citizens, more than mine, will rest the final success or failure of our course. Since this country was founded, each generation of Americans has been summoned to give testimony to its national loyalty. The graves of young Americans who answered the call to service surround the globe.

Now the trumpet summons us again--not as a call to bear arms, though arms we need--not as a call to battle, though embattled we are-- but a call to bear the burden of a long twilight struggle, year in and year out, "rejoicing in hope, patient in tribulation"--a struggle against the common enemies of man: tyranny, poverty, disease and war itself.

Can we forge against these enemies a grand and global alliance, North and South, East and West, that can assure a more fruitful life for all mankind? Will you join in that historic effort?

In the long history of the world, only a few generations have been granted the role of defending freedom in its hour of maximum danger. I do not shrink from this responsibility--I welcome it. I do not believe that any of us would exchange places with any other people or any other generation. The energy, the faith, the devotion which we bring to this endeavor will light our country and all who serve it--and the glow from that fire can truly light the world.

And so, my fellow Americans: ask not what your country can do for you--ask what you can do for your country.

My fellow citizens of the world: ask not what America will do for you, but what together we can do for the freedom of man.

Finally, whether you are citizens of America or citizens of the world, ask of us here the same high standards of strength and sacrifice which we ask of you. With a good conscience our only sure reward, with history the final judge of our deeds, let us go forth to lead the land we love, asking His blessing and His help, but knowing that here on earth God's work must truly be our own.

Thank you, Jack, said.

You did fantastic on the speech, You said with a smile.

Thank you, Jack said.

I'm going to put the kids down for a nap and I will be back soon, You said.

Ok. Good luck trying to put the twins down, Jack said.

I will try my best, You said.

When you had walked into Emilia's room. She was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls .

Hi mommy, Emilia said.

Hi baby girl. It's time for your nap honey, You said as you sit down by her on the floor.

Ok, mommy, Emilia said.

You help her into bed and cover her up.

Sweet dreams, You said as you kiss her on the head.

You walk into Penny and Patrick's room.

The twins were playing in the floor .

Hi guys. Are you two having fun, You asked? 

Yeah, Mommy, They said.

It's time for your nap, You said.

Ok, They said. 

They climb into bed .

Sweet dreams, You said as you cover them and kiss them on the head.

You look at them one last time before you close the door .


	11. Chapter 11

February 19, 1961

Today. You and Jack are going to find out the baby sex.

You are excited to find out the sex. You are hoping that it's a boy and while Jack hopes that it's another girl.

Mrs.Kennedy, The Nurse called .

You and Jack get up and follow her into a room.

You had got your weight and health check.

Dr.Kayla will be in here soon, The nurse said.

Hello Mrs .Kennedy and President Kennedy. You are here to find out the sex of the baby, Dr.Kayla said .

Yes, I am, You said.

Lay back and pulled up your shirt a little, Dr.Kayla said .

You pulled up your shirt a little .

This might be a little cold .

You watch her put the gel on your stomach and move the wand around your stomach until she finds the baby.

There is your baby, Dr.Kayla said as she points at the screen .

Awe, You said as you and Jack look at the screen.

Do you guys want to know the sex, Dr.Kayla asked ?

You look at Jack .

Yes, we do, You said.

Congratulations It's a girl, Dr.Kayla said .

Yes. I'm getting another daughter, Jack said as he smiles at you.

Here are your picture and I say that your due date is August 12, Dr.Kayla said.

White House .

Now. We know what we are having and she is going to need a name soon, You said.

I like the name Selina for her, Jack said.

It's a pretty name. I like it for her, You said.

Ok. We have a name for her but we are going to need a middle name for Selina, You said.

What about Selina Ava Kennedy, Jack said .

I like it, You said .

I have to give a speech about in one hour and I was wonder if you will come with me, Jack asked?

Yeah. I don't care at all to come with you Jack and where is the speech happening, You asked? 

Here at the White House, Jack said .

Ok. I will get ready for the speech, You said.

You had on a pink dress that is showing your baby bump.

Good luck, You said as you kiss his cheek.

Thank you, Jack said .

You watch Jack begin to walk up to the stage and begin to speak.

It is a great pleasure for Mrs. Kennedy and for me, for the Vice President and Mrs. Johnson, and for the Members of Congress, to welcome the Ambassadorial Corps of our Hemisphere, our long time friends, to the White House today. One hundred and thirty-nine years ago this week the United States, stirred by the heroic struggle of its fellow Americans, urged the independence and recognition of the new Latin American Republics. It was then, at the dawn of freedom throughout this hemisphere, that Bolivar spoke of his desire to see the Americas fashioned into the greatest region in the world, "greatest," he said, "not so much by virtue of her area and her wealth, as by her freedom and .her glory."

Never in the long history of our hemisphere has this dream been nearer to fulfillment, and never has it been in greater danger.

The genius of our scientists has given us the tools to bring abundance to our land, strength to our industry, and knowledge to our people. For the first time we have the capacity to strike off the remaining bonds of poverty and ignorance -- to free our people for the spiritual and intellectual fulfillment which has always been the goal of our civilization.

Yet at this very moment of maximum opportunity, we confront the same forces which have imperiled America throughout its history -- the alien forces which once again seek to impose the despotisms of the Old World on the people of the New.

I have asked you to come here today so that I might discuss these challenges and these dangers.

We meet together as firm and ancient friends, united by history and experience and by our determination to advance the values of American civilization. For this New World of ours is not a mere accident of geography. Our continents are bound together by a common history, the endless exploration of new frontiers. Our nations are the product of a common struggle, the revolt from colonial rule. And our people share a common heritage, the quest for the dignity and the freedom of man.

The revolutions which gave us birth ignited, in the words of Thomas Paine, "a spark never to be extinguished." And across vast, turbulent continents these American ideals still stir man's struggle for national independence and individual freedom. But as we welcome the spread of the American revolution to other lands, we must also remember that our own struggle -- the revolution which began in Philadelphia in 1776, and in Caracas in 1811 -- is not yet finished. Our hemisphere's mission is not yet completed. For our unfulfilled task is to demonstrate to the entire world that man's unsatisfied aspiration for economic progress and social justice can best be achieved by free men working within a framework of democratic institutions. If we can do this in our own hemisphere, and for our own people, we may yet realize the prophecy of the great Mexican patriot, Benito Juarez, that "democracy is the destiny of future humanity."

As a citizen of the United States let me be the first to admit that we North Americans have not always grasped the significance of this common mission, just as it is also true that many in your own countries have not fully understood the urgency of the need to lift people from poverty and ignorance and despair. But we must turn from these mistakes -- from the failures and the misunderstandings of the past to a future full of peril, but bright with hope.

Throughout Latin America, a continent rich in resources and in the spiritual and cultural achievements of its people, millions of men and women suffer the daily degradations of poverty and hunger. They lack decent shelter or protection from disease. Their children are deprived of the education or the jobs which are the gateway to a better life. And each day the problems grow more urgent. Population growth is outpacing economic growth -- low living standards are further endangered and discontent -- the discontent of a people who know that abundance and the tools of progress are at last within their reach -- that discontent is growing. In the words of Jose Figueres, "once dormant peoples are struggling upward toward the sun, toward a better life."

If we are to meet a problem so staggering in its dimensions, our approach must itself be equally bold -- an approach consistent with the majestic concept of Operation Pan America. Therefore I have called on all people of the hemisphere to join in a new Alliance for Progress -- Alianza para Progreso --a vast cooperative effort, unparalleled in magnitude and nobility of purpose, to satisfy the basic needs of the American people for homes, work and land, health and schools -- techo, trabajo y tierra, salud y escuela.

First, I propose that the American Republics begin on a vast new Ten Year Plan for the Americas, a plan to transform the 1960's into a historic decade of democratic progress.

These 10 years will be the years of maximum progress-maximum effort, the years when the greatest obstacles must be overcome, the years when the need for assistance will be the greatest.

And if we are successful, if our effort is bold enough and determined enough, then the close of this decade will mark the beginning of a new era in the American experience. The living standards of every American family will be on the rise, basic education will be available to all, hunger will be a forgotten experience, the need for massive outside help will have passed, most nations will have entered a period of self-sustaining growth, and though there will be still much to do, every American Republic will be the master of its own revolution and its own hope and progress.

Let me stress that only the most determined efforts of the American nations themselves can bring success to this effort. They, and they alone, can mobilize their resources, enlist the energies of their people, and modify their social patterns so that all, and not just a privileged few, share in the fruits of growth. If this effort is made, then outside assistance will give vital impetus to progress; without it, no amount of help will advance the welfare of the people.

Thus if the countries of Latin America are ready to do their part, and I am sure they are, then I believe the United States, for its part, should help provide resources of a scope and magnitude sufficient to make this bold development plan a success -- just as we helped to provide, against equal odds nearly, the resources adequate to help rebuild the economies of Western Europe. For only an effort of towering dimensions can ensure fulfillment of our plan for a decade of progress.

Secondly, I will shortly request a ministerial meeting of the Inter-American Economic and Social Council, a meeting at which we can begin the massive planning effort which will be at the heart of the Alliance for Progress.

For if our Alliance is to succeed, each Latin nation must formulate long-range plans for its own development, plans which establish targets and priorities, ensure monetary stability, establish the machinery for vital social change, stimulate private activity and initiative, and provide for a maximum national effort. These plans will be the foundation of our development effort, and the basis for the allocation of outside resources.

A greatly strengthened IA-ECOSOC, working with the Economic Commission for Latin America and the Inter-American Development Bank, can assemble the leading economists and experts of the hemisphere to help each country develop its own development plan -- and provide a continuing review of economic progress in this hemisphere.

Third, I have this evening signed a request to the Congress for $500 million as a first step in fulfilling the Act of Bogotá. This is the first large-scale Inter-American effort, instituted by my predecessor President Eisenhower, to attack the social barriers which block economic progress. The money will be used to combat illiteracy, improve the productivity and use of their land, wipe out disease, attack archaic tax and land tenure structures, provide educational opportunities, and offer a broad range of projects designed to make the benefits of increasing abundance available to all. We will begin to commit these funds as soon as they are appropriated.

Fourth, we must support all economic integration which is a genuine step toward larger markets and greater competitive opportunity. The fragmentation of Latin American economies is a serious barrier to industrial growth. Projects such as the Central American common market and free trade areas in South America can help to remove these obstacles.

Fifth, the United States is ready to cooperate in serious, case-by-case examinations of commodity market problems. Frequent violent change in commodity prices seriously injure the economies of many Latin American countries, draining their resources and stultifying their growth. Together we must find practical methods of bringing an end to this pattern.

Sixth, we will immediately step up our Food for Peace emergency program, help establish food reserves in areas of recurrent drought, help provide school lunches for children, and offer feed grains for use in rural development. For hungry men and women cannot wait for economic discussions or diplomatic meetings -- their need is urgent -- and their hunger rests heavily on the conscience of their fellow men.

Seventh, all the people of the hemisphere must be allowed to share in the expanding wonders of science -- wonders which have captured man's imagination, challenged the powers of his mind, and given him the tools for rapid progress. I invite Latin American scientists to work with us in new projects in fields such as medicine and agriculture, physics and astronomy, and desalinization, to help plan for regional research laboratories in these and other fields, and to strengthen cooperation between American universities and laboratories.

We also intend to expand our science teacher training programs to include Latin American instructors, to assist in establishing such programs in other American countries, and translate and make available revolutionary new teaching materials in physics, chemistry, biology, and mathematics, so that the young of all nations may contribute their skills to the advance of science.

Eighth, we must rapidly expand the training of those needed to man the economies of rapidly developing countries. This means expanded technical training programs, for which the Peace Corps, for example, will be available when needed. It also means assistance to Latin American universities, graduate schools, and research institutes.

We welcome proposals in Central America for intimate cooperation in higher education -- cooperation which can achieve a regional effort or increased effectiveness and excellence. We are ready to help fill the gap in trained manpower, realizing that our ultimate goal must be a basic education for all who wish to learn.

Ninth, we reaffirm our pledge to come to the defense of any American nation whose independence is endangered. As its confidence in the collective security system of the OAS spreads, it will be possible to devote to constructive use a major share of those resources now spent on the instruments of war. Even now, as the government of Chile has said, the time has come to take the first steps toward sensible limitations of arms. And the new generation of military leaders has shown an increasing awareness that armies cannot only defend their countries -- they can, as we have learned through our own Corps of Engineers, they can help to build them.

Tenth, we invite our friends in Latin America to contribute to the enrichment of life and culture in the United States. We need teachers of your literature and history and tradition, opportunities for our young people to study in your universities, access to your music, your art, and the thought of your great philosophers. For we know we have much to learn.

In this way you can help bring a fuller spiritual and intellectual life to the people of the United States -- and contribute to understanding and mutual respect among the nations of the hemisphere.

With steps such as these, we propose to complete the revolution of the Americas, to build a hemisphere where all men can hope for a suitable standard of living, and all can live out their lives in dignity and in freedom.

To achieve this goal political freedom must accompany material progress. Our Alliance for Progress is an alliance of free governments, and it must work to eliminate tyranny from a hemisphere in which it has no rightful place. Therefore let us express our special friendship to the people of Cuba and the Dominican Republic -- and the hope they will soon rejoin, the society of free men, uniting with us in common effort.

This political freedom must be accompanied by social change. For unless necessary social reforms, including land and tax reform, are freely made -- unless we broaden the opportunity for all of our people -- unless the great mass of Americans share in increasing prosperity -- then our alliance, our revolution, our dream, and our freedom will fail. But we call for social change by free men change in the spirit of Washington and Jefferson, of Bolivar and San Martin and Martin -- not change which seeks to impose on men tyrannies which we cast out a century and a half ago. Our motto is what it has always been -- progress yes, tyranny no -- progreso sí, tiranía no!

But our greatest challenge comes from within -- the task of creating an American civilization where spiritual and cultural values are strengthened by an ever-broadening base of material advance -- where, within the rich diversity of its own traditions, each nation is free to follow its own path towards progress.

The completion of our task will, of course, require the efforts of all governments of our hemisphere. But the efforts of governments alone will never be enough. In the end, the people must choose and the people must help themselves.

And so I say to the men and women of the Americas -- to the campesino in the fields, to the obrero in the cities, to the estudiante in the schools -- prepare your mind and heart for the task ahead -- call forth your strength and let each devote his energies to the betterment of all, so that your children and our children in this hemisphere can find an ever richer and a freer life.

Let us once again transform the American continent into a vast crucible of revolutionary ideas and efforts -- a tribute to the power of the creative energies of free men and women -- an example to all the world that liberty and progress walk hand in hand. Let us once again awaken our American revolution until it guides the struggle of people everywhere -- not with an imperialism of force or fear -- but the rule of courage and freedom and hope for the future of man.

Thank you, Jack said .

The paparazzi took picture of you two as you and Jack walk back into the White House .

I had loved your speech, You said with a smile .

Thank you, Jack said as he smiles at you.

You lay your head on his shoulder and let out a yawn .

Are you tired, Jack asked? 

A little, You said .

Why don't you take a little nap for a while, Jack asked ?

I want to but I can't. I'm the First Lady and I always have stuff to do and I have to get it done, You said .

Ik. But you are pregnant and all the stuff can wait until later and you are taking a nap, Jack said.

Ok. You win, You said.

Jack smirked.

You slip your heels off and climb into bed.

I will see you later Mrs.Kennedy, Jack said as he kisses you on the head .

Ok. I love you, You said .

I love you too, Jack said before he closes the door .


End file.
